


his butler; losing composure

by whore



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Demonic Sex, Episode 4, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Shotacon, ciel is all prettied up, i feel like the ending is rly half assed and im rLLY SORRY OK, vexing-young-master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whore/pseuds/whore
Summary: prompt: against the walltakes place around episode 4 with a /slightly/ altered ending~





	his butler; losing composure

All eyes are on my little Lord, and I must remind myself that he is mine, and I am his.  
I have corrupted him in every way possible. I have stripped him of what meager innocence he had left; I have demolished and tainted his purity. He is tarnished with my scent.

My self control runs low when a certain blonde-haired vermin dares to lay a hand upon my darling one; tracing my little minx's waist with those filthy hands, tilting up his dainty chin with those filthy hands, murmuring indecencies into his little ear with that filthy mouth,

The delicate flush that graces my young master's face is bashful and unwilling; he shifts on his heels and looks towards me with subtlety - with desperation. I do not need words, and I do not need a second glance.

I calmly stride towards him and the pathetic excuse of a Lord, a polite smile carved into my devilish visage. I keep my threatening eyes trained on my darling one; they seep with vermeil as my precious flushes a darker shade of pink, matching the dress he's adorned in.

The blonde-haired scum presents me a forced smile, his amethyst eyes boring into mine. I do not acknowledge him, and I merely offer my hand to my sweet; gazing up at him through my thick lashes.

''Would you care for a dance, my lady?''

My dear simply nods and attempts a small smile, gingerly taking my hand into his. The wicked yet humble grin of a fiend makes its way onto my features, and I cock my head back to shoot a condescending glare at the displeased Lord whilst I guide my young master, my hand on his lower back.

Mine, I mouth haughtily. The luminescence of my eyes grows stronger and I avert my gaze before turning back to my little one, darting my tongue out to moisten my lips. I release a low chuckle when I feel him glowering at the back of my head. All that rat reads is anger, anger, anger.

I don't bother with the waltz. I usher my young master through the crowd, brushing several couples that scoff and murmur behind our backs. I don't bother with them, either.

''Sebastian, wh-'' My darling starts, but I cut him off, bringing a hand to his chin to silence him with a claiming kiss that I know Druitt can see. My little Lord freezes up at first; shoulders rigid, face heating up with humiliation and he releases a wispy gasp. 

I can feel all of their eyes watching the two of us, burning holes into our heads with their surprised, zealous glares. I take this opportunity to slide my tongue between his plush, parted lips and he shivers, whimpering into me. My little one pulls away from me shyly, cheeks a charming rose and he averts his gaze before murmuring loud enough for everybody to hear;

''P-Please Sir, not in front of everyone,'' 

His coy play fools all but I and I give a slight smile, my eyes melting into his. I know he can feel the steady pulse of his eye swell stronger with the pulse of my hand, and I know he feels my nails sharpening and my teeth elongating in my jaw. His cerulean eye grows lidded and he looks up at me with a knowing smirk, cocking a thin brow. 

I must restrain myself from folding him in half and taking him up against the nearest wall, putting the little minx on display while I ruin him. 

Instead, I laugh darkly into his ear, flicking my tongue along the shell. I hear him gulp and waver, the hair on the back of his neck standing proud. My young Lord simply shakes his head and exhales, getting on his tip-toes to ghost my thin lips with his words. 

''You've gotten hungry, dog,''  His breath teases me, for he is so close and yet he is not close enough; I am desperate to close the gap between us. 

''Perhaps I should treat my beast, hm?'' His tone is airy and childish, and it goes straight to the heat between my legs. I respond with a low rumble, returning his taunting smirk before I look down at him, raven lashes heavily framing my view of his youthful beauty. He is just as frenzied as I am; his breath quivers ever-so-slightly.

"Mhm, perhaps you should," My voice is a tempting whisper and he licks his lips, grabbing the hem of my jacket to draw my body closer to his. He grinds his scrawny, padded hips against mine before releasing a breath, watery cerulean locking onto corrupted vermillion.

"S-Sebastian,"

I do not need words, and I do not need a second glance.

***

I have him pinned up against the wall that separates the two of us from the others, harshly sliding my slender fingers in and out his hot core. He is propped up on my leg and I force him to take what I give.

The delicate neckpiece that once embellished his skinny neck lays on the floor with my gloves and our care; we are too enthralled with each other, breathing in one another.

My little one's face is contorted in pleasure; his eyes are clenched shut, his eyebrows furrowed, and his jaw slack. He struggles to contain the sweet noises that rip and claw up his throat, and he shakily covers his open mouth with his little black-clad hand.

I feel myself twitch in my trousers and I nearly lose it, clenching my fangs and dragging my fingertips along his prostate.

"Ahn!"

He bites his tongue at the yelp he releases, chest heaving and eyes welling up with tears of euphoria. A growl tears from my throat and I latch my mouth onto his milky neck, licking and biting and sucking until I have him verging the brink of his climax.

"I-I'm gonna- I-"

My lust consumes me and I plunge into him; his hips buck and he claws uselessly at my clothed shoulders, his pretty little lips agape.

"S-Sebastian!"

I am here, you little imp, and I am thrusting viciously into your warm sheath, tearing the delicate cotton of your pink garment. I am here, splitting you in half against the wall of a nobleman's manor, forcing you to swallow your cries and hums of pleasure, and I am here, raking my foul hands upon your flawless skin, blackening and marring it with reddened violet. You call my name in that dimmed whisper, quivering and quaking beneath me. Feel me seep into your very core. Feel me violate your lithe vessel from the inside out.

His mismatched eyes roll to the back of his head and I do not relent, mercilessly pounding him into the wall

 I am the shadow in his moon, I am his filthiest desire, I am his best nightmare and I am his bottomless desperation.

"Ngh!"

He whimpers, daring to roll his skinny hips against my dry girth. The lack of lubrication burns and I pry his thighs farther apart, completely enveloping myself in the warm temple that is his body.

"B-Burns! It burns," My little Lord is a panting, jittering mess and his little hands clutch desperately at the back of my neck; he presses lines and lines of filthy open-mouthed kisses up and down my ashen skin.

I thrust even harder, wrapping my index and thumb around his skinny thigh to lift and nail him where it makes him scream in bliss. He almost does.

A breathy chorus of _baddogbaddogbaddog_ is all that fills my ears and I feel like I am losing my mind; for all I see is _redredred_ and _himhimhim_.

He is all mine and I am all his; down to the very hairs on my head, down to the very feathers that sheath my fragile wings, and down to my each and every thought. I have bared my everything to him and yet he offers himself like this; allowing me to ravage and bite and lap at him until he spends with a loud cry of my name, hands either buried in my hair or scratching at my back or clutching at his sheets. He is my everything, as I am his, and he is the venom that pulses through and through my veins.

I wrap my cold hand against his hot little leaking cock, stroking him in rough moments whilst my tongue maps out every inch of his taut skin. I am losing myself in this little boy; I am finding myself lost in his euphoria and in his perfection. He is perfection.

He finally orgasms with a harsh whisper of my name, hands buried in my hair and he holds tight, jerking his hips and shuddering, shooting translucent stripes of white all over himself. I do not relent, however, and I fuck him through and through until I spend inside of him, a sharp growl ripping from my throat whilst my hips buck animalistically. I have completely lost my composure, my thick talons are digging and groping his soft flesh to draw blood whilst my teeth are no longer; long, sharp fangs replace each and every one of them. I spend, and I spend, and I spend, completely filling up my little imp with my seed. He is a blubbering mess by the time I've finished with him, blackened tears streaming down his cheeks, saliva slicking his lips and chin with a pretty sheen; I want to ravage him all over again

"B-Bad dog," He whispers brokenly, raggedly running his fingers through my locks of raven to tighten his grip and trace my throat with his delicate fingertip. I cock my head back and wrap a hand around his, enveloping my throat with his hand. My little one's grip grows more taut and I hum lowly, sending vibrations all throughout his body.  
  
"Mhm, very bad dog. Losing your composure like that in the presence of your master is simply disgraceful," The subtle grin of a devil blooms on his features and my, it is very fitting.

"My deepest condolences, little one, but might I humbly remark that you don't seem at all disgraced?"

"Shut up, demon,"

He pulls me in for a bruising kiss, crashing his lips against mine.


End file.
